Lotus Murders
The Lotus Murders were a series of assassinations in the Salterri Imperial family starting in the year 480. Twenty-eight members of the House of Li were killed, most of them children and twelve of them under the age of two and therefore unnamed. A further fourteen wives and concubines of the household were killed, in addition to more than one hundred guards and servants. The person responsible, and their motive, is currently unknown. Some suspect the rival house of Zuei, while others believe the killings were arranged from within the Imperial family or by someone with a connection to it, trying to clear a favourite candidate's path to the throne.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18471127&postcount=817 Most of the killings took place in the Imperial capital of Xianzhi Urbe, though some were more distant. It is not yet known whether there is a connection to the near-simultaneous murders in the house of Korosec in Niskovia, although preliminary investigations have not yielded any suggestion of one. Suspicion of Guilderene involvement in the killings was a factor in the start of the Sunset War, although Guilder was later exonerated of any responsibility following an investigation by the Unmarked. The undercover operatives reported back to their Tzaltec handlers of evidence indicating possible Guilderene involvement to the high hopes of the Tzaltec war machine. Further communiques indicated however that it appeared Guilder's government was not involved at all in the shipments of exotic materials used by the killers. Forged documents discovered indicated Guilder was intended to be framed for the murders along with the Old Guild of the Triumvirate. Who actually ordered the framing and the killings remained unknown though the Tzaltec operatives remained in cover as chatter indicated the underworld was due a visit from a "wealthy patron" who "had lots of work for everyone" a few months prior which has been indicated to be the Lotus Massacre.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18642923&postcount=901 The killings were eventually determined to have been the work of Zuìdà-Wěi Fēiyàn, who was killed in retribution by the Unmarked.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18712519&postcount=937 Victims House of Li *Li Qïng (7), son of Li Shandian and Lann Meiying. *Li Shuri (5), daughter of Li Leiming and Zuei Gaulila. Presumed. Body no longer identifiable. *Li Wen (5), daughter of Li Svante Nisakovich and Xin Dongmei Juventas. *Li Meixiang (3), daughter of Li Svante Nisakovich and Xin Dongmei Juventas. *Li Coaxoch (5), daughter of Li Gun Huang Jarrow and Eurydice of Tzalteclan. Believed to have been poisoned. *He Maa Loistavaseppä (5), son of Li Gun Huang Jarrow and Põleta Maa Loistavaseppä. *Aune Sam Ravitar (21), daughter of Li Gun Huang Jarrow and Mustilu Sam Ravitar. Presumed. Body no longer identifiable. *Kaija Sam Ravitar (9), daughter of Li Gun Huang Jarrow and Mustilu Sam Ravitar. *Loviisa Sam Ravitar (6), daughter of Li Gun Huang Jarrow and Mustilu Sam Ravitar. *Li Ju Krii Xin (2), son of Li Aarne Krii Valkoinen and Xin Juan. *Bohai Krii Valkoinen (5), son of Li Gun Huang Jarrow and Weiss Krii Valkoinen. *Luli Lius Timanpaholainen (5), daughter of Li Gun Huang Jarrow and Lita Lius Timanpaholainen. *Usha Toiphle (10), daughter of Li Gun Huang Jarrow and Glasya Toiphle. *Marcie di Tar (11), daughter of Aethelflaed di Tar and Lann Kang, killed at the Gymnasium of Xianzhi Urbe. *Myra di Tar (11), daughter of Aethelflaed di Tar and Lann Kang, killed at the Gymnasium of Xianzhi Urbe. *Baerd di Tar (23), son of Li Gun Huang Jarrow and Ella Felce di Tar. *Twelve Li children as yet unnamed, due to Salterri custom to name children on their second birthday. Related by marriage to the house of Li *Zuei Markus Shuyan (70), husband of Muriel Wulfendyne, father of Zuei Ren Wulfendyne, former athlete and mentor to Li Gun Huang Jarrow. Died fighting off the assassins. *Hong Diao II (54), husband of Li Fengbao Jarrow, father of Li Shurao, Shandian and Leiming. Died fighting off the assassins. *Lann Meiying (24), first wife of Li Shandian and mother of Li Qïng. *Zuei Gaulila (23), first wife of Li Leiming and mother of Li Shuri. Believed to have been poisoned. *Xin Dongmei Juventas (31), first wife of Li Svante Nisakovich and mother of Li Wen and Li Meixiang. *Jin Chrysanta (27), wife of Li Tailin Fireguard and mother of four. Died fighting off the assassins. *Rubina Hel Kaivaar (48), concubine of Li Gun Huang Jarrow, mother of six. Found at the bottom of a tower. *Jin Jing (17), wife of Hannu Maa Loistavaseppä. *Xin Juan (19), wife of Li Aarne Krii Valkoinen and mother of Li Ju Krii Xin. *Jin Changying (20), wife of Li Ensio Lius and mother of Li Baihui Lius Changying. Died fighting off the assassins. *Kaslane Su Mustaihoinen (45), concubine of Li Gun Huang Jarrow and mother of four. Died fighting off the assassins. *Lann Kang (37), lover of Aethelflaed di Tar, father of Marcie di Tar and Myra di Tar and surviving daughter Eadhild, killed at the Gymnasium of Xianzhi Urbe. *Lann Nianzu (33), lover of Aethelflaed di Tar, father of her surviving daughter Evelyn di Tar, killed at the Gymnasium of Xianzhi Urbe. Head still missing. *Roya (28), wife of Li Teutus di Tar, killed at sea (believed to be related). Additional victims *Marina (71), the Qzarina's aged personal servant. *11 palace servants. *102 palace guards, another 77 wounded.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18471127&postcount=817 References Category:History Category:History of Telluris